


Summer Lovin'

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan's an adorable bean, Flashbacks, Fluffy, Holiday, M/M, Phil needs to be appreciated, They're both so adorable, fantastic foursome - Freeform, little ficlets, reminescent, so adorable, they are truly soft and neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: Some little ficlets put together as Dan's memories while he waits for his flight to Barbados.





	Summer Lovin'

‘ _ Those summer nights when we were young’ _ . A voice croons softly over the airport intercom as Dan uses his data to scroll through tumblr. He’s alone in the docking bay for the flight to Barbados that starts in about an hour, and although the hustle and bustle of a normal airport is in full swing, in Dan’s own little world it all mixes into one blur.  _ ‘We bragged of things we’d never done’.  _ The lyrics made Dan laugh softly as he remembered what seemed like a whole different world.

***

 

“Phil!” Dan squealed as his boyfriend bear hugged him from behind. “What are you doing?” he hissed, trying to turn around to look at Phil’s face.    
“Relax Dan.” Phil replied, squeezing his adorable lil’ boyfriend.    
“But there could be  _ cameras _ .” Dan pointed out with a pout as he kept trying, unsuccessfully, to face his boyfriend. Phil laughed again, and brought Dan closer to him so that he could hook his head over Dan’s shoulder.   
“Calm down Dan. Pj’s over there, he’s vlogging about some boat he found. He was trying to tell me about it but I wasn’t really paying attention.”   
“Why not?” Dan asked, finally relaxing against Phil; he leant his head against Phil’s and wrapped his hands around so that his rested on top of the others. Phil smiled, loving the feeling of Dan against him, before answering.   
“Too busy staring at you” Phil replied, giving Dan a speedy kiss against the neck and then releasing him as they saw Pj start to head over to them with his camera.

 

***

 

“You have not kissed a cow!” Chris shouted at Dan in surprise.   
“Yes I have!” Dan crowed proudly. “Right on the mouth.”   
“I’m not sure if I’m happy I know this now.” Phil quietly said to Pj, ignoring the yelling of Chris and Dan. The four of them were playing truth or dare whilst they waited for dinner in a small little restaurant by the beach. It was evening, so the sun was dipping low, glinting on the waves and casting a magical glow on the sandy front. Phil looked back to Dan and smiled. His boyfriend was avidly describing his mouth to mouth experience to Chris, complete with hand gestures and loud sound effects. Pj and Chris were in fits of laughter, but Phil was too busy admiring how happy his boyfriend looked, how astonishingly beautiful he was when he smiled that real smile of joy, to pay much attention to the wonderful story telling Dan was doing.    
“Alright Phil. You’re turn.” Dan said, turning to look at Phil. The black haired boy blushed at the prospect of nearly getting caught staring love struck at Dan again before he realised he was technically allowed to do that now - he  _ was  _ love struck with Dan, and everybody knew it. 

 

***

 

It was midnight and they were walking along a boulevard a few blocks away from the hotel the four of them were staying at. Dan couldn’t sleep in the hot room they’d been in, so he’d woken Phil up, and asked if they could go for a walk in the moonlight. Phil, being the sweetie he was, hadn’t been in the least bit annoyed Dan had woken him, and had quickly agreed to go out when he saw how anxious Dan was getting cooped up in their room. They’d walked along the main roads, their hands clasped and swinging between them as they wandered through, their shoulders occasionally bumping into one another’s. There was a comfortable silence over them, Phil occasionally saying something random which Dan would ponder for awhile before coming up with a response for. Right now he wasn’t considering anything, just enjoying the warmth of late night in a foreign country. Just enjoying Phil. He was astonishing, truly. He never got mad at Dan’s unwillingness, or his anxiety, or his crisis's. He never got mad that Dan was more popular than him on YouTube. He always told Dan he loved him, he always looked out for him, he always cared for him… and Dan tried to give all that back to him, but he wasn’t sure Phil quite understood.   
“Phil?” Dan asked quietly. Phil turned to him questioningly, looking in his eyes the way that sometimes made Dan feel like he could see everything. “I love you, you do know that right?” he said, stopping in the middle of the street and staring at Phil, trying to gage his reaction. But Phil simply turned to him and smiled the brightest smile Dan had ever seen.    
“I know.” Phil said softly, bringing down closer to him and planting a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t worry. I know.”

 

***


End file.
